


simple

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Alfred tiene una rutina simple
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Sylas Stone





	simple

La vida de los mayordomos era simple. Se entregaban en cuerpo y alma. Se casaban con la familia. Crecían para la familia. Se preparaban para servir. Se morían sin gloria. Un trabajo demandante las veinticuatro horas del día con apenas un descanso por semana.   
Una habitación modesta, con apenas lo justo. Poca ropa, no se necesitaba mucho... no cuando el habito era un buen negro y blanco.   
Como un sacerdote, con el mismo voto de silencio, celibato y complicidad… menos la creencia… o quizá demasiada. Dependía del hombre en turno.  
Alfred no fue un huérfano como el padre de su padre, que fue adoctrinado para atender a la familia a la que fue ofrecido. Él nació en la mansión Wayne, como hizo su padre. Diferenciándose sólo en que su honrado padre no quería esa vida de servidumbre para su unigénito. Así que, le mando muy lejos. Con la milicia.   
Alfred se reía. La milicia era un amo. Soldado era un esclavo, un sirviente de los caprichos y delirios. Y pronto, el ser un agente especial no significaba algo más que ser un perrito lujoso que sabía hacer muchos trucos monos y letales. Alfred sabía que su padre no le quería volcado a una familia ajena como su abuelo, como él… Alfred lo entendía en cada carta que se mandaban.   
Lástima que apenas pudiera tener a Bruce en sus brazos no pudo pensar igual. Bruce se hizo un hijo con poder, Alfred nunca supo cómo pasar por esa brecha. Él no era Thomas Wayne. Él no era un familiar. Él era sólo un amado mayordomo. Que le curo los resfriados a Bruce. Que calmo sus pesadillas. Y trato de hacer desaparecer a Batman. Era un padre servil y así se quedaría.   
Olvidado entre las paredes.   
Limpiando la sangre, irónicamente, con sus manos llenas de sangre.   
Calmando las lágrimas, con un corazón aun partido.  
Ocasionalmente… extrañaba sus ayeres como hombre de campo, en donde podía ir a las tabernas, echarse una buena puta y asesinar a orden. Era más simple que ver a niños en trusas saltando por ahí con el alma rota. Era más fácil destrozar que contener a su hijo enfundado en la noche.  
Alfred sabía que sus amados nietos no preguntaban más sobre él de lo necesario.  
¿Por qué que podría hacer Alfred Pennyworth que no fuera la cena y planchar las camisas? Aparte de suturar heridas y desempolvar la batcomputadora.  
Alfred no olvidaba que lo amaban, claro, pero, estaba seguro que ninguno, siquiera Bruce tenía conocimiento sobre su día libre. En el que, con paciencia, limpiaba la tumba de su padre, ponía flores para la madre de Damian y rezaba por aquellos que se morían a manos de los Wayne…  
Porque Alfred no olvidaba que los Wayne estaban malditos.   
.  
.  
Y así fue ese mismo día, en el que Richard estaba de visita y le saludo, alabando sus panqueques. Los que hizo en la noche, sabiendo que los muchachos no se hacían de desayunar.  
Escuchaba a Titus y el relajo con Damian. Alfred apenas se despedía de Bruce y se iba.   
Pasaba por la verja negra y caminaba hasta la ciudad. Una caminata larga y tranquila. Las ventajas de estas a las afueras de Gotica.   
Visitar el cementerio le tomo apenas una hora.   
Luego… fue a los laboratorios Star.   
-¿Trajiste café? –Pregunto Sylas mientras seguía atornillando – No he dormido EN TRES DÍAS. Ocupo café.   
-Algo mejor – Alfred mostro una botella de güisqui, meneándola en círculos – Toma un descanso.   
-eso me hará dormir, Al – Alfred no le veía el problema.  
Sylas dejo su trabajo. Alfred tenía ese poder. El que siquiera su hijo poseía. Alfred podía hacer que dejara de trabajar por todo el tiempo que deseara.   
Pudo hacerlo desde la primera vez que le vio.   
Siguió haciéndolo a través de los años.  
Su lugar favorito para la siesta eran las piernas de Alfred. Que pese a ser delgadas, algo huesudas, seguían firmes. Sylas aseguraba que Alfred podía patear a Superman y salir bien librado. Con el quinto trago, Sylas se dejó arrullar en el único lugar en donde con certeza, ni Batman podría conocer.   
-Descasa, amor – Dijo Alfred.   
La vida del mayordomo era entregarse por completo a sus amos. A la familia que atendiera. Era morir entre sus brazos y por ellos. Alfred lo sabía. Lo haría en su momento. Los Wayne eran su familia. Pero en el único día libre de su vida, se dejaba envolver por Sylas Stone.


End file.
